shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rando
Rando, also known as "Thousand Eyes, Rando", is a from , haling from an island known as Smear Island, and one of the members of the Heiko Pirates, holding the position of . Since the beginning of his birth, and up until Kyoto came to recruit him, Rando has lived his life in agony. Because of this, he was the cause of the Torch Town Massacre, an event that happened during Torch Town's annual Spring Cleaning event, killing all other Torch Town residents, and ultimately ruling over the island, striking fear into all of the citizens that inhabited it. However, after joining the Heiko Pirates, Smear Island was liberated from Rando's grasp, and he promised to return after his crew's journey was over, in hopes that the island would be in a better state than it was for decades. Due to his actions, Rando could considered one of the Main Antagonists of the Smear Island Arc. He spectated, and ultimately fought with Kyoto, only for their battle to be interrupted by the Marines that came to liberate the island. After these events, however, Rando accepted Kyoto's offer in joining the crew as its Navigator, and become the crew's first member. The Heiko Pirates are the overall Main Protagonists of Trials of the World, often dealing with infamous Pirate Crews and Organizations that the World Government had trouble dealing with themselves. Because of their actions, they've made several allies, as well as several enemies, making them known well throughout the Grand Line as a powerful crew. Appearance Rando is a tall pale-skinned human with moderately long black and white hair that divides into sections, almost making it seem as if his hair has eyes of their own. Due to his hair's nature, however, the majority of the time, his hair tends to cover his eyes from being visible. His eyecolor is a dark red, that makes it sometimes seem as if he has bloodshot eyes. Due to a side effect of the Gankyū Gankyū no Mi, Rando has acquired a large vertical eye right in the middle of his forehead, having the same eye color as the rest of his eyes, but oddly enough lacks the pupil. Because of Rando's nature, he is mostly shown to have a serious face when not around his crew. However, there are times when he is shown to be smiling or smirking when around his crew, obviously showing signs of happiness when around them. Rando's attire is rather simple compared to other Pirates that travel the world, as he wears a large dark red robe, similar to his eye color, that covers the majority of his body from being seen to the world. The robe itself has no notable features, being rather plain in nature. However, Rando, over time, has gained a white scarf that is rather long in nature, and at the very ends of this scarf, three squares can be seen, as if it was a puzzle that has yet to be completed. After the Timeskip, Rando's attire changes drastically, almost as if he was a different person. The white scarf that he had before the Timeskip is still worn, but it now also covers his head, making his face a mystery the majority of the time. After the Timeskip, however, the scarf has gained some modifications, such as some eyeballs created by the Gankyu Gankyu no Mi becoming infused into the scarf, something that was done by using a different Devil Fruit. Also, due to the scarf covering his head, clumps of hair can be seen sticking out, giving him a rather unique hairstyle. His attire has also changed, as he has discarded his robe, and now wears what can be considered regular clothing. He now adorns a red shirt with black vertical stripes that reach all the way to the bottom of said shirt. Also, under this shirt, he wears a white undershirt with an odd gold coloring that isn't rather notable. Also, he has gained rather long black baggy pants that seem to hide his feet for the majority of the time, but it seems as though this does not disrupt his mobility in any way. To finally complete his attire, Rando has come into possession of a silver ring, in which he wears it on his left hand's middle finger. Also, due to his progression in learning his fruit, Rando has gained three small vertical eyes on each of his hands. Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Trials of the World Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Heiko Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist